


A Scent of Strawberries

by happyeverafter72



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Autistic Sherlock Holmes, Dyspraxic Molly Hooper, F/M, First Kiss, Granada Sherlolly, Love Confessions, Modernised Granada Holmes, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Molly and Sherlock share some of their struggles and find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	A Scent of Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This is my first foray into writing Sherlolly. I hope you like it!

As she always did when leaving her flat, Molly ran through the list taped up beside the door. 

“Handbag, purse, phones, keys – no keys.” She went to the hall table and retrieved them. “Keys, and coat. Okay, good to go.” 

This was a lie. She was never really ‘good to go’. She found socialising in groups difficult, particularly in noisy places. Still, she left the flat and headed for the pub. It was a work do for someone who had just started, and not much excuse was needed to get them all out for a drink. 

When she arrived, she was relieved to see that Sherlock was there. At least that meant she wouldn’t be the only person who didn’t really want to be there. She ordered herself a glass of wine, then went to sit beside him. 

“Hi, Sherlock,” she said. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” 

His lips twitched in a slight smile. “Good evening, Molly. John insisted I should make the effort to socialise.” 

She giggled. “No case at the moment, then?” 

“No.” He shook his head. “Nothing substantial has presented itself for a while.” 

She patted his hand on the table. “I’m sure things will pick up again.” 

Her hand lingered on his for a few moments, warmth radiating between them. Then she withdrew, blushing. 

Fortunately for her embarrassment, John arrived shortly afterwards. He had brought his girlfriend, Mary, and the two ladies chatted comfortably. 

As the evening wore on, the pub filled up. Molly was finding it increasingly difficult to pick out people’s words from the background noise. She could tell that Sherlock was struggling too. He was tapping his fingers on the table in an effort to relax himself. 

She fished in her handbag to find a notebook and pen, then wrote him a note. Do you want to leave? 

He quickly wrote his reply. Yes. 

She made excuses for both of them and they left. Once they were outside, both heaved a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you, Molly,” Sherlock said. He looked slightly bashful. “Would you like to come back to Baker Street?” 

She smiled. “I’d love to.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Do make yourself comfortable,” Sherlock said, gesturing Molly towards the sofa. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“I’d love a cup of tea,” she said. “Not very adventurous, I know.” 

He chuckled. “That’s alright. Tea it is.” 

While he went into the kitchen, she settled herself on the sofa. Leaning back against the cushions, she listened to the sounds of him moving around, making the tea. 

I could get used to this, she thought. She admonished herself for it moments later as she imagined cosy evenings in with Sherlock. 

Before long he was back, carrying 2 mugs of tea. He placed one in front of her, then sat beside her. 

“You’re tired,” he said after studying her for a few moments. “Was it a difficult day?” 

She was surprised that he was taking an interest, but she wanted to make the most of it. She nodded ruefully. “I nearly forgot my keys twice, I struggled with writing a report which should have been easy, and this evening I dropped the shampoo bottle on my foot in the shower. It’s just so frustrating.” 

“I sympathise,” he said. “It is frustrating to find things that should be easy so difficult.” 

“I wouldn’t give it up, though. It’s part of me, and there are good bits.” 

“I quite agree.” 

She raised her mug. “To unusual brains.” 

He laughed and clinked his mug against hers. 

She watched him for a moment, cradling her mug in her lap. “If you could change one thing, what would you choose?” 

He thought, tapping his fingers against his mug. “To find emotions easier,” he said eventually. “What about you?” 

“To feel less self-conscious,” she replied. “I want to be able to dance in front of other people.” 

He reached out and took her hand. “We could dance now if you like.” 

She looked at their joined hands. “Do you promise not to laugh?” she asked in a small voice. 

“Molly, look at me.” The earnestness in his voice made her look up. “I promise I would never laugh at you.” 

She smiled slightly. “Then that would be lovely.” 

He went to switch on the radio, then helped her to her feet. Leaving one hand in hers, he wrapped an arm around her waist. She put her free arm around his waist, and they swayed together. 

“You smell of strawberry,” he murmured. 

“That’s my traitorous shampoo,” she replied. 

He chuckled. “Traitorous or not, it suits you.” 

She sighed happily. “This is nice. Thank you.” 

“Would you like to try a spin?” 

She giggled. “Alright.” 

He lifted their hands and released her so she could turn, then held her close once again. She laughed with joy and he smiled. 

“I do love your laugh.” 

He moved his hand from her waist to caress her cheek. 

“May I kiss you, Molly?” 

“Yes.” 

He closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. His thumb traced along her cheekbone and she rubbed small circles on his lower back while they kissed. 

When they pulled back, she searched his eyes and found what she felt reflected back. Her eyes swam with sudden tears. 

“I love you,” he murmured, brushing away a tear that had slipped down her cheek. 

“I love you too, Sherlock,” she murmured back.


End file.
